Ruth Osborne
}} Ruth Osborne (previously Benson) is the daughter of Jack and Celia Osborne, the half-sister of Darren Osborne and Bethany Cunningham and the wife of the late Kurt Benson. Biography Arrival Ruth was a student began dating Kurt Benson. Ruth's father Jack, mother Celia and younger brother Darren lived with Ruth in the flat above The Dog in the Pond - the village pub that the Osbornes owned.. Ruth was shocked to discover her father and best friend Dawn Cunningham had slept together, which resulted in the birth of Bethany Cunningham in 1991, and Ruth and Dawn subsequently became enemies. Attempted Rape and Marriage Ruth's decision to cut contact with Dawn lead to Ruth hating the Cunningham family. However, Dawn discovered that she had leukemia, and Ruth forgave her. Ruth began to receive hassle from a builder, Spike, working on a nearby construction site. Spike tries to trap Ruth, but Kurt intervenes. He pushes Spike, who falls off the scaffolding and is impaled on a sharp piece of rubble. Kurt was arrested and charged with attempted murder, and Ruth stood by Kurt, despite his beliefs that she thought that he was guilty. Ruth and Dawn's other friends were upset when Dawn died on Christmas 1997, shortly after getting engaged to Ruth's friend, Jambo Bolton. When Kurt broke up with Ruth, Ruth followed him to Hull, where they married. Upon their return, Spike continued to harass Ruth. Spike trapped Ruth in a room and attempted to rape her, but she was saved by Rob Hawthorne. Divorce Ruth and Kurt's marriage began to fail, due to the pair's constant arguing. Kurt tried to convince Ruth that Rob was evil, but Ruth refused to believe him after being saved from Spike. Rob organised a hill walk in Wales which Ruth wanted to attend. Ruth and Kurt had a blazing row, and Ruth went with Lewis Richardson. Whilst on the trip, Ruth and Lewis shared a kiss, but kept secret. After returning home, Ruth left to go to London on a work placement, and, upon returning home, discovered his affair with Kate Patrick. She declared their marriage over and got into a fight with Kate. Kate tried to drown Ruth in the pool, and Kurt intervened, holding Kate under the water. Ruth and Kurt realised how incompatible they were with each other, and Kurt left the village in January 1999. She received news in June 1999 that Kurt had been killed in a jet ski accident. She also started a short lived relationship with Jasmine Bates, which ended with Ruth throwing Jasmine out. Relationship with Lewis Ruth reignited her relationship with Lewis, which they decided to keep a secret. However, Ruth ended up taking a break from the relationship, and was seduced by Luke Morgan. She was embarrassed to discover that Luke was sixteen, and, upon confessing to Lewis, he dumps her. She decides to move to the United States, but Lewis stops her. In September 1999, Ruth, Lewis and Tony Hutchinson tried to save Lucy Benson when she was kidnapped by Rob. Rob ended up kidnapping them too and held them hostage in an abandoned nautical testing centre. Tony managed to find an escape hatch and they all survived. Pregnancy and departure Ruth discovered that she was pregnant and in secret, had an abortion. Ruth then discovered how much money Lewis owed to Lorraine Wilson and hit him, to which Lewis retaliated by hitting her back. After Ruth discovered that Lewis had slept with Lorraine, they broke up. Meanwhile, Ruth began another short-lived relationship with co-worker John Stuart. After finding out about Ruth's pregnancy and abortion, Lewis viciously attacked Ruth and attempted to rape her, before leaving her for dead. Ruth was hospitalised and, after coming around, she was informed that Lewis had committed suicide. Ruth ended up sleeping with Tony but left the village for London in 2001. See also *List of appearances *Osborne family *Benson family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1996 debuts Category:2001 departures Category:2003 returns Category:2004 departures Category:2008 returns Category:2008 departures Category:1998 marriages Category:Osborne family Category:Students Category:Hollyoaks Off On One characters Category:Past characters Category:1980 births Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Sexual abuse victims Category:Benson family